Darkness to Rise
by ghoulish-gal
Summary: (C)ghoulish-gal 2013.
1. Contents

**When darkness is set to rise...Love tends to be put on the line...**

**Story is purely fan fiction. I do not own anyone from Batman. I do however own Gena. Do not steal this, this is my idea.**


	2. 001

**The past eight years of my life had been hectic. From Harvey being murdered to getting married to the man that was being accused of my big brother's murder. I frown as I stand in the foyer listing to Alfred and Bruce argues over tonight. Bruce wasn't up for attending this memorial for Harvey, but Alfred had talked him into it.**

"**I don't see the big deal of going to this." Bruce groans as he starts down the stairs.**

"**Because of your wife, Master Wayne." Alfred tells Bruce.**

**I huff as I grab my small wrap and sling it over my shoulders. I lower it down to my elbow bends and push out the front door. In the three months I had been wedded to Bruce, I couldn't believe that he had said that. He knew tonight was important to me. Even if it wasn't going to bring Harvey back. It'd give me a small closure. I storm to the limo as I hear Bruce calling out my name, "Gena."**

**I don't bother stopping for him. I disappear into the limo as I rest my body against the leather upholstery in the limo. I couldn't help but to let a few stray tears fall from my eyes. I sniffle a little as I hear Bruce get in as he tries to grab for my hand but I move it away from him. Not wanting him to touch me, let alone say anything to me. I clear my throat a little as I hear him sigh.**

"**What did I do now, Gena?" Bruce asks in defeat.**

"**Tonight isn't important." I mutter looking over at him.**

"**Honey, I didn't mean it like that. I mean—" Bruce tries to defend himself.**

**I shake my head, "You mean it exactly like your saying. Harvey wasn't that important to you. Because of him being with Rachel." I sneer out as the limo pulls out of the driveway and onto Gotham's streets.**

"**I never said that, Gena." Bruce snaps.**

" **But everyone knows it Bruce. For heaven's sake. Jim even told me." I look at Bruce wiping underneath my eyes with the tissue.**

"**Ok, I admit. Harvey was the hardest person to get along with. But that doesn't mean I hate him." Bruce says in defeat.**

"**Can we please just let this go? I would really like to just try to get through tonight in peace. Without any damn fighting, Bruce." I sigh giving in yet again.**

"**Fine by me." Bruce says as the limo door opens up at Bruce.**

**Bruce slides out as he extends his hand. I scoot over placing my hand into his as he helps me out. The driver shuts the door as Bruce slips his arm around my waist as we head past all the media people. We head inside as I see Jim walking back and forth muttering his speech over and over. I smile sadly as I look at the rest of the police officers. They all give me sincere smiles as I return the smile the best I could. Bruce and I stop at Jim as he leans over and hugs me before shaking Bruce's hand. "The mayor said he'd really like you to go first tonight." Jim says.**

**I nod, "If you gentlemen will excuse me. I need to talk to the mayor about tonight." I say quietly.**

**Bruce leans down as I quickly turn my head and he pecks my cheek. I hear a pissy huff escape his lips. I turn around and walk away from the two pushing my way through the crowd. I manage to find the Mayor as I smile at him as he pulls me into a hug, "Mrs. Wayne how are you?" He asks me.**

"**I'd be a lot better if I had a strong drink." I admit.**

"**Problems?" He questions.**

"**They're always problems when you're married to the wealthiest man in Gotham." I pat the Mayor's arm as he chuckles nodding.**

"**Tonight, I'd like you to go first in the speeches." He says.**

"**Are you sure? I thought Jim was supposed to." I tell the Mayor.**

"**I decided he'd be second. It'd be really nice to hear Dent's sister talk first." He flirts around a little.**

**I nod, "Okay, sir." I tell him as I quickly walk away from him.**

**He was a very nice man, but rather creepy. He all the time tried to flirt. Even though he was married and had children. I shook the thoughts from my head as I make my way over to Alfred who smiles at me, "Mrs. Wayne." He nods.**

"**Alfred." I smile at him.**

"**Master Wayne is out back talking to Jim if you need him." Alfred smiles.**

"**Oh no. No." I shake my head. "Can you give me some Vodka please?" I ask him.**

"**What for, Gena?" A voice echoes from behind.**

**Sighing heavily as I mentally smack myself knowing that Bruce was probably near. I slowly turn around and see Bruce standing there with Jim. Jim just ignores the issue and goes onward into the courtyard for the memorial. I glare at Bruce, "To drown my problems out and to make me feel good. Instead of so damn numb." I sneer at Bruce.**

"**You need to get out there and give your damn speech." Bruce says to me.**

**I just roll my eyes pushing him away and going out into the courtyard. I smile when the Mayor announces me up to the stage. I sniffle a little as I take my place at the podium. I rest my hands on the top of the podium as I look at the picture of Harvey. "Harvey Dent. Well first off he was my big brother. The only family I had left, that was until I married the wonderful Mr. Bruce Wayne." I say as I clear my throat. "Harvey was a good person. Always fighting for what he believed was right. So many criminals got taken down before his passing. Especially the joker. The joker took my brother from me, and I hope he rots in his cell." I sneer out as tears fall from my eyes. "Harvey and I growing up always vowed to fight for what we believed was right. And we both did. He fought against criminals, while I fought in the ER saving people's lives." I sniff as I notice some people crying. "Harvey will be greatly—" I pause as I break down crying. "Greatly missed, sorry." I whisper running off the stage.**

**I run past Alfred and Bruce and straight up the stairs. I run right to the bedroom and slam the door shut. I collapse into the bed crying harder than I realized what I was. I lay on my stomach crying, wishing I had my big brother back. No matter what the monster he had turned into before he was killed.**

**Standing in the jointed bathroom that connected with the bedroom I frowned wiping my eyes. All the guests had left except the police officer known as Blake and Jim. I tie my robe tightly as I push some hair back as I switch the light off and head downstairs. I stop outside of Bruce's office hearing him talking, "Jim she can't know the truth. It'd crush her more than she is now." Bruce says.**

"**But you can't keep lying to her, though." Jim sighs.**

**I bite my lower lip as I inhale deeply. I lean into the wall and listing further. "But she has a right to know. That was the only family she had left." Jim growls.**

"**He wasn't family to her; I was more family than he. When Rachel came into his life, he shunned her." Bruce says in defeat.**

**I growl slamming the doors open and glaring at Bruce, "No you weren't. Harvey was more family than you've ever been, Bruce." I shout feeling my body tremble.**

"**Gena, please." Bruce pleads.**

"**How dare you talk about me, let alone my deceased brother." I snap.**

"**Gena." Jim says walking over and pulling me into a tight hug. "Come on let's go and talk." Jim whispers helping me out of the room and down the stairs.**

**Jim and I land in the living space as we sit down on the sofa near the fire place. I sigh leaning back into the sofa as I look over at Jim, "What is Bruce hiding from me Jim? I think I deserve to know why he was talking about Harvey and me." I frown.**

"**Honestly Gena, it's not my place to tell you. Bruce will have too, but tell me what's wrong? You seem on edge." Jim says patting my shoulder.**

"**I just really miss Harvey. The Holidays are coming up and all. I just really want my brother here." I frown looking at Jim.**

"**Remember this; he's always here in spirit honey." Jim says trying to help.**

**I nod blinking a few tears back. I lean over and hug him as I look to see Bruce and Blake walking in. Jim gives me a peck on the cheek as he says his goodbyes to Bruce. I watch the two men leave as I look at Bruce who had a deadly glare on his face. I just turn around and shrug it off. I didn't want to deal with his bullshit anymore. "What are you hiding from me, Bruce?" I whisper wiping my eyes.**

**Bruce falls down beside of me as he looks over at me. Our eyes meeting as I give him a look and he sighs. "What I am about to tell you may freak you out." Bruce tells me.**

"**Just tell me, and we'll see." I tell Bruce.**

"**Gena I am—" He stops as he looks past my shoulder.**

**I turn a little to see Alfred standing there, "Master Wayne. We have a problem." Alfred frowns.**

"**Excuse me." Bruce says getting up as I grab his left hand looking up at him. "Come on." He smiles weakly at me.**

**I nod my head and get up as he slips his arm around me. We head upstairs together as we stop in the huge room he kept so many personal items in. We walk in behind Alfred as Alfred points to the safe, where Bruce's mother's pearls were kept. "Someone stole the pearls." Alfred announces to us.**

"**They what? How?" I ask looking between Bruce and Alfred.**

"**I don't know Mrs. Wayne." Alfred admits.**

"**I don't think they stole just the pearls." Bruce says kneeling down as he gives Alfred his cane.**

"**What do you mean?" I question Bruce.**

"**Ever who took the pearls, also took my fingerprint. But I got theirs." Bruce says grabbing his cane and getting up. "I'll be up late babe, go on to bed without me." Bruce says walking over to me and kissing my lips as he walks off.**

**I turn around and glare, "Oh but no. You're going to tell me what you're hiding from me." I snap at Bruce.**

"**It can wait." Bruce says exiting the room with Alfred behind him.**

**I growl as I walk out pulling the doors up. I head to the bedroom and push the door close shaking my head. Bruce was keeping something deep from me, and by shit I was going to find out what it was.**


	3. 002

Standing in the jointed bathroom that connected with the bedroom I frowned wiping my eyes. All the guests had left except the police officer known as Blake and Jim. I tie my robe tightly as I push some hair back as I switch the light off and head downstairs. I stop outside of Bruce's office hearing him talking, "Jim she can't know the truth. It'd crush her more than she is now." Bruce says.

"But you can't keep lying to her, though." Jim sighs.

I bite my lower lip as I inhale deeply. I lean into the wall and listing further. "But she has a right to know. That was the only family she had left." Jim growls.

"He wasn't family to her; I was more family than he. When Rachel came into his life, he shunned her." Bruce says in defeat.

I growl slamming the doors open and glaring at Bruce, "No you weren't. Harvey was more family than you've ever been, Bruce." I shout feeling my body tremble.

"Gena, please." Bruce pleads.

"How dare you talk about me, let alone my deceased brother." I snap.

"Gena." Jim says walking over and pulling me into a tight hug. "Come on let's go and talk." Jim whispers helping me out of the room and down the stairs.

Jim and I land in the living space as we sit down on the sofa near the fire place. I sigh leaning back into the sofa as I look over at Jim, "What is Bruce hiding from me Jim? I think I deserve to know why he was talking about Harvey and me." I frown.

"Honestly Gena, it's not my place to tell you. Bruce will have too, but tell me what's wrong? You seem on edge." Jim says patting my shoulder.

"I just really miss Harvey. The Holidays are coming up and all. I just really want my brother here." I frown looking at Jim.

"Remember this; he's always here in spirit honey." Jim says trying to help.

I nod blinking a few tears back. I lean over and hug him as I look to see Bruce and Blake walking in. Jim gives me a peck on the cheek as he says his goodbyes to Bruce. I watch the two men leave as I look at Bruce who had a deadly glare on his face. I just turn around and shrug it off. I didn't want to deal with his bullshit anymore. "What are you hiding from me, Bruce?" I whisper wiping my eyes.

Bruce falls down beside of me as he looks over at me. Our eyes meeting as I give him a look and he sighs. "What I am about to tell you may freak you out." Bruce tells me.

"Just tell me, and we'll see." I tell Bruce.

"Gena I am—" He stops as he looks past my shoulder.

I turn a little to see Alfred standing there, "Master Wayne. We have a problem." Alfred frowns.

"Excuse me." Bruce says getting up as I grab his left hand looking up at him. "Come on." He smiles weakly at me.

I nod my head and get up as he slips his arm around me. We head upstairs together as we stop in the huge room he kept so many personal items in. We walk in behind Alfred as Alfred points to the safe, where Bruce's mother's pearls were kept. "Someone stole the pearls." Alfred announces to us.

"They what? How?" I ask looking between Bruce and Alfred.

"I don't know Mrs. Wayne." Alfred admits.

"I don't think they stole just the pearls." Bruce says kneeling down as he gives Alfred his cane.

"What do you mean?" I question Bruce.

"Ever who took the pearls, also took my fingerprint. But I got theirs." Bruce says grabbing his cane and getting up. "I'll be up late babe, go on to bed without me." Bruce says walking over to me and kissing my lips as he walks off.

I turn around and glare, "Oh but no. You're going to tell me what you're hiding from me." I snap at Bruce.

"It can wait." Bruce says exiting the room with Alfred behind him.

I growl as I walk out pulling the doors up. I head to the bedroom and push the door close shaking my head. Bruce was keeping something deep from me, and by shit I was going to find out what it was.


	4. 003

Alfred and I go into the room once I am sure that Gena has gone to bed. I pull the book as the secret door slides open. I walk inside and head over to the computer as I sit down in the seat. I place the print I got into the machine and begin to trace who it was that stole my mother's pearls. I sit there looking at my wedding band as I twirl it on my finger and sigh heavily as I feel Alfred pat my shoulder. "Master Wayne, it isn't any of my business, but sir. You should really tell your wife. She deserves to know." He says to me.

I nod my head knowing he was right, "I know Alfred. I just don't know how much she can take. She thinks that it was Batman who murdered her brother. If she finds out my secret identity, it could devastate her even more so than what she is." I tell Alfred as I tap my finger on the metal bar near me.

"Master Wayne with all fairness, that's for Mrs. Wayne to decide, now isn't it?" Alfred questions me.

I sigh turning around to look at him as he just shrugs. I hear a ding as I turn around to see the name appear. I print the crime sheet out and turn the computer off. I walk over and cause the glass case that held the costume in it to pop up as I sigh, "Maybe you should just give it up?" Alfred suggests.

I turn around as I look at Alfred with a confused expression, "What's that supposed to mean, Alfred?" I ask pushing past him and heading back upstairs.

"Exactly what I said, Master Wayne. Quit being Batman." Alfred says as we stop at the stairs.

"They need me, she needs me." I tell Alfred.

"They don't need you anymore, Master Wayne. Gotham is safe, and she needs her husband." Alfred says pushing past me and sighing, "If you won't give up Batman, then I am leaving. I refuse to watch you die because of this. I REFUSE to burry another Wayne." Alfred says tears forming in his eyes.

I sigh knowing this was going to be hard to tell him, but it had to be told. "Then leave." I mutter heading up the stairs and disappearing into my bedroom.

Gena was lying on her side as soft snores escaped her lips. I smile going over to the bed and climbing in. I lay there before cuddling up to her and letting my eyes fall shut as I give into the sleep.


	5. 004

The doorbell kept ringing off the hook causing me to roll over onto my right side and groan loudly. I slowly open my eyes up as I look at Bruce who was snoring away. Rolling my eyes I push myself out of the bed and grab my robe tying it around my waist. I sigh heavily jogging out of the bedroom and racing down the hallway and stairs. I quickly jog to the front door as I pull it open to see Aurora and Claire standing there, I step aside letting the two in as I shut the door. "Answering your own door?" Aurora giggles out.

I shrug running a hand through my tangled blonde hair, "Must be." I say as I walk through the house.

"Alfred." I call out as I stop in my office as I walk over to my desk. I pick up the white envelope that was addressed to me. I open it and pull the piece of paper and begin reading over it,

Dear Gena,

I am so sorry I had to tell you this way. But I am not going to let Bruce hurt you anymore. His secret is that he's Batman. Yes the hero of Gotham, you married him. Bruce didn't want you to know risking your safety, but I felt that you needed to know. I hope you take it better than I can imagine you taking it. As for me, I quit. I refuse to bury another Wayne family member. Please tell Bruce your secret, Gena. Don't hide it much longer, sweetie. If you ever need me, my number is in your cell phone. I'm only a call way.

-Alfred.

I hold the piece of paper in my hand as I drop into my office chair. I let a sigh escape my lips as I notice Aurora and Claire both staring at me curiously. I sigh as I close my eyes trying to hide the tears of hurt, pain, and various other emotions rushing through me. "What's wrong?" Claire asks me.

I shrug, "Alfred quit and left." I clear my throat a little as I open my eyes up.

I sniffle as I get up and look at the girls, "I'll meet up with you two in town. I really need to talk to Bruce." I tell the two.

They nod understandingly. I escort the two to the front door as we say our goodbyes and I slam the door shut. The rage had begun to take over as I storm up the stairs and down to our his bedroom. I push the door open and see him getting dressed in his suit; I glare hard at him as he turns. "Mornin—" He stops seeing my expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" He questions coming to me.

I put my hands out shaking my head, "You." I point my index finger out at him, "Stay away from me. I knew marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life. Letting myself fall in love with you, thinking you were the best ever." I huff as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Clearly I was wrong about all that, batman." I sneer as I shoot him another deadly glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bruce questions shrugging into his matching suit coat and buttoning it up.

"I am talking about this—" I shove the piece of paper into his face as his expression hardens. I hadn't seen that expression since the day Harvey was killed by Bruce.

"This means nothing." Bruce says throwing the piece of paper into the trash.

"It means you're a liar, Bruce Wayne." I whisper pushing him and glaring.

I turn around and grab some clothes as I dash to the bathroom. I get dressed and as I do my hair and makeup I hear a soft knock from the other side of the bathroom door. I clear my throat as I drop the straightener onto the counter top, "What?" I snap hatefully.

"This is Officer Blake. Mr. Wayne wanted me to stay with you today."

I sigh as I walk over to the door and pull it open. There stood Officer Blake as he looks at me with soften eyes, and a genuine smile on his face, "Give me a minute." I tell him.

He nods his head and moves away from the door. I gently push it up and finish up as I unplug everything. I walk over to the door and pull it open slipping past Blake and heading to the bed grabbing my purse. "Why did he want you to be with me?" I question Blake.

He shrugs, "I am not allowed to answer that." He says.

I sigh knowing why. I just nod as I exit the bedroom and head downstairs with Blake at my side. We head out of the mansion as I lock it up and to his cruiser. I climb inside as I tell him where to go and he nods. I look out the window frowning, my life had been a complete lie all this time. I didn't know if I could ever forgive Bruce for lying to me.


End file.
